Lethal Ecstasy
by Eyesfromheaven
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's first encounter is all too complicated from the beginning. Saving Kagome from rape by a group of demons. However, after their meeting, they didn't want to see each other again. Ironically enough, ever since they departed, situations have been surfacing to bring them together again. Dark, corrupted situations and a developing love between them. Can they do it?
1. Puddle of Haze

Hello. First new story on this site. Ever. If you're under aged, this story is definitely not for you. Strong language and mature content. /Nods. I don't think I'm going to continue the story unless I get reviews. Or if people want me to continue. Enjoy it while it lasts. c:

* * *

Flipping her phone open, her gaze immediately hovered towards the time. It was exactly midnight. She forced herself out of the house to buy some cat food for Buyo, and after many begging and pleading for the owner of the shop to let her quickly buy a product, she managed to fish out a good can or two. Digits clenching against the plastic bag, she let out a soft sigh. Mocha brown orbs pierced the moon and sky. She merely thought about the position she was in. It's been hard on her lately. Her mother passed away in a car crash and ever since, Kagome needed to help pay rent. Still struggling to finish college, part time jobs didn't offer the money she desperately needed. A sigh slipped through supple lips. She needed to brush some steam off. Everything would be okay, and in the end she'd manage.

However, as she walked back to her house, an uneasy feeling surfaced. Like someone was watching her. A gaze penetrating her back. A shudder streamed down her body while she witnessed a flash of black in the corner of her eyes. Kagome gasped and quickly turned around to face the source. Nothing was there. Swallowing thickly, she quickened her pace. This time, the audible echoes of foot steps resonated behind her. Not one but couple more limbs joined in. Beads of sweat began forming. Perhaps she should have waited for the shop to open tomorrow. But the cat was practically mewing for food nonstop. Poor thing probably waited the whole day. Since she lived by herself, and she was out.

A shadow interrupted her thought process and fear enveloped her. An icy chill crawled beneath her skin and it had nothing to do with the weather. Kagome swirled around. Only to find nothing. "I-I know you're there. Who are you? Show yourself." She shouted. The only response was an empty soda can, rolling across the street. The wind wasn't blowing 'nor was there anything that should have caused the can to move… Frightened to her bones, the female turned heels and made a run for it. Like she predicted, other foot steps continued behind her. And by the way there were short snarls and growls, it was obvious she was being chased by demons.

Panicking, she didn't dare look back. Only focused on fleeing. Demons were generally much stronger and faster than humans. Although some demons were on the edge of insanity, most of them were civilized enough to live in the same society as humans. She didn't know what these demons wanted. Cutting a sharp turn to the left, Kagome entered a dark alley. She preceded her attempt to escape, but she felt claws latching around her slender wrist. The female gaped her jaws to suppress the biggest scream she's ever produced, but a hand clapped over her mouth roughly. "Shut up, bitch. Don't even think about muttering a sound or we'll kill you. So be a good girl."

Kagome was forcefully pushed against the brick wall, claws digging into her shoulders to keep her locked in that position. She wanted to crumble into soft sobs, but crying wouldn't do anything. What she needed to focus on was a weapon. She needed to get away. Frantically scanning their current area, she searched for a possible stray brick or a piece of metal. The cat food! Looking around frantically, she saw it laying near the street far from where they stood. All hope was lost. Other hands soon joined the one who was pinning her.

She felt sick to her stomach, her abdomen swirling with nausea. They slowly began tugging her black skirt downward. She's been through traumatic situations yet another treacherous experience was going to make its way to settle into her life. However, that hope didn't completely disintigrate. Kagome will NOT be raped. Her right foot rose and she bent her knees, only to ram her heel backwards against the first demon's crotch. She savored the pained screech that emanated and instantly drove it further back. He sagged to the ground. Spinning around on her heels, she looked at him. They were like normal humans with the exception of unique tattoos and protruding horns/claws.

She didn't take the sweet moment to do anything else when the other two looked at their pained companion, dumbstruck. They recovered quickly and growled. She ducked claws and hands and Kagome rushed back towards the direction she came from. Her moment of hopeful freedom was short-lived when the two males grabbed her and dragged her down. Kicking and screaming, Kagome lashed out with every ounce of strength in her body. The one she kicked groaned and rose to his feet. He limped towards her. "You little slut. I'll kill you." A second after, pain exploded against her cheek. It took a moment to process that she was slapped. Just when she decided to give up and break down into helpless sobs, a deep voice resonated on the other end of the alley. "You fuckers got nothing better to do than hump an unwilling girl?"

The two demon's head snatched towards the advancing male's direction. "Who the fuck are you?" One of them growled. She sniffled and peered over at the dark outline of a tall, muscular man.


	2. Savior's Angel

Hey again! Alright, this will be as far as I go. Trust me, there will be LOTS more story, romance, action, and probably couple of lemons. However, like I said in the beginning, it does depend on whether if people want me to continue it or not. I'll update daily and post new chapters frequently. Have fun reading!

* * *

"I'm a guy who had his sleep disrupted rudely. Someone should pay, don't you think?" The crack of knuckles resonated. It obviously angered the males who were shredding her clothes to bits just a moment ago.

The bulkier guy, who was possibly the leader, stood up. He took a threatening step forward. "You're the one who's 'disrupting' us, I'll rip your head off you son of a b-" Her rescuer promptly lifted a leg and rammed the sole of his shoe smack in the middle of the demon's face. By the sound of a sickening crack, he probably dislocated his nose.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" He gestured towards the girl. "I think you owe me and the girl an apology. Mainly me because I was finally having some decent sleep until you made the girl scream."

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, angrily. It wasn't her fault. She was scared and she needed someone to hear her. At least it worked.

"You bastard!" He was holding onto his bleeding nose.

The unidentified man sneered and she witnessed claws protruding out of his fingertips. Another demon? In a split second, she saw his hand forcing its way into the demon's chest before he ripped something out. A bloody heart beated within his grasp, and she saw the limp body crumble to the floor. "Wrong answer."

Pure horror protruded her abdomen, the visual violence bringing her digested lunch to rise. However, now that Kagome was completely free of any grasp, she sluggishly sat upright and watched with wide eyes. It was a relief that she was being rescued, although she didn't know if this man wanted to harm her, too. It wasn't often girls were so lucky. Especially with nasty demons.

The remaining demons immediately leapt to their feet at the sight of their 'boss' going down so easily. Without another word, they charged towards him. "Run!" Kagome screamed. There's no way he can take down two demons at once. However, to her surprise he fluidly evaded a punch and grabbed the extended appendage to flip him on his back. Hard. He effortlessly dodged the fury of claws and grabbed the remaining demon's head when he saw an opening. He slammed his forehead against one of the buildings. Crack. Kagome winced. Ouch. The one that was flipped slowly stumbled to his feet and registered another punch. Again, his wrist was effortlessly smacked to the side, and he was rewarded with a nice knuckle-to-the-face blow. He was knocked unconscious.

Kagome was genuinely shocked. All three of them were practically beaten to pulp in just a short period of time. She hurriedly brushed off her tears while fear made her swallow thickly. Despite the situation, she hated when people witnessed her crying. And if she was next in line with the rest of them for interrupting his 'decent sleep', she needed to be strong.

Squinting her eyes, she tried to get a better glimpse of him. The moon provided little light from where she stood, and the ray hit him when he advanced towards her. She backed up against the wall and bristled at his sigh.

He was absolutely stunning. Handsome, tall, and muscular with a lean figure. A black leather jacket, that contradicted his white hair, adorned his upper body. Dark denim clung sinfully low against narrow hips. Hips that were meant for women's leg to be latched around him while he grinded against the- Oh God. What was she thinking? Blushing softly, she stared into piercing golden orbs. Hues that stared right through her. Two propped ears perked on top of his head drew her attention away from his eyes. So he -was- a demon. Not to mention the claws he used earlier.

He unzipped his jacket and she stiffened. She knew it. He was simply going to finish the job. Nobody was this kind. Nobody just made their way to beat down demons to save a stranger. Let alone three.

Just as she was going to react, he tossed the leather garment to her face. Her vision blackened because of the warm fabric. She quickly tore it away from her head while panic rose. However, when she peered towards him, the male merely looked at her and made no movement. Wasn't he going to- Realization dawned. He was giving it to her to cover herself. She gazed down and noticed how badly her clothes were ripped. Kagome wrapped the garement around her body. Just as she was about to say thank you, the male whistled and walked away. Kagome frowned.

"Wait a minute!" He kept walking. "Uh, excuse me?" He didn't even bother looking back. Frustrated, she scrambled to her feet and hurried after him while picking up the plastic bag she dropped. "I want to thank you for that. Truly. You saved me back there and I owe you my life."

Whistling.

"Can I… at least get your name?" Again, no answer. She frowned. "Hey. You can't just ignore me."

He stopped whistling and perked his brows, giving her a side glance. "I can't?"

"I mean you can, but it's weird that you just turn your back without saying anything." She muttered.

He shrugged casually. Each movement he coordinated was lethally graceful. He was so damn sexy it made her toes curl. "Deal with it."

She scoffed. For an awfully handsome guy, he was awfully rude. "Well, is there anything I can do? Do you want to come by my apartment? I can give you something to drink or I can cook dinner for you. I don't have much cash on me but I can give you money." He saved her life after all.

"Look. You're gorgeous and I'd definitely tap your ass, but you're inviting a male stranger after almost being raped? That's why you get yourself into this mess." He tapped his head with his index an indication of 'think'.

Her jaw visibly dropped. Her anger flared but she forcefully tampered it. He saved her life. She repeated that sentence continuously in attempt to cool herself. "You saved me. It's not like I'm taking some random stranger home from the street. I just feel like I need to repay you. It's not like I want to sleep with you!"

"You sure about that?" He pressed. Just to piss her off even more. Right when she opened her mouth to retaliate, he waved her off. "I don't need anything. Just go back home and do whatever you were doing." He halted for a moment, and Kagome caught her breath when he started examining her. His hungry gaze slowly scanned her over and sluggishly back up, taking his time. A grin plastered across those full but firm lips and he inched towards her, and her heart skipped a beat. His slightly bent his upper body to brush his folds against her ear. "Although maybe you can relieve me with a good sucking."

Creamy peach face converted to scarlet. She gasped at his offer. At first she was surprised, but it wasn't long until anger scorched her body. He witnessed her being sexually harrassed, even saved for her from it, but he believed she'd have sex with him? She couldn't even sputter words. Letting out a frustrated scream, her hand shifted so that they were angled at his chest. She shoved him backwards.

It was equivelent to moving a boulder. He barely budged and only advanced further, towering over her with lethalness. Dangerous. That same fear from before webbed across her mind but she stubbornly looked him in the eye. Her fingertips curled into a tight fist, and she was ready to lash. An animal being cornered was what she was, and she certainly had enough of being prey for one night. Even if he can probably put her on her back in five seconds flat.

He almost seemed amused. "Despite your little defiant personality, I can practically smell the heat radiating off of you. It's not rape when you're willing." A mischievous, cocky grin etched over his mouth. "You want to repay me? This'll do." He patted his crotch.

Like fish out of water, she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. What. A. Douchebag. Sealing her lips shut, she conjured all the strength she had in her right leg and kicked. Between his legs. Right in the dick. He yelled and stumbled backward couple inches, grabbing his junk. "What the fuck?!"

Without saying anything else, she turned heels and stomped away. She gritted her teeth when a laugh emanated behind her. "You're welcome, princess." Instead of finding a rock to haul at his head, she continued to storm off.


End file.
